Under the sunlight
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: ONESHOT - Si de él dependiera, se mudaría a cualquier lugar soleado para estar con ella. Pero ya no importaba lo que él quisiera, porque Renée estaba enamorada de Phil y, almenos en esta vida, lo suyo no era posible -Charlie/Renée - Reto Rompamos el canon


**Si no lo cuelgo ahora no lo haré nunca. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Charlie y Renée y éste ha sido el resultado. Intenté hacer algo más romántico o con un final más feliz, pero no me sentí con fuerzas de cargarme el canon (pobres personajes) de esta forma. **

**Ah, se me olvidaba, esta viñeta responde al reto** "ROMPAMOS EL CANON"** del foro** "El lobo, la oveja y el león".

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo lo son el aburrimiento y el tiempo libre. Estoy negociando el cese (aunque sea temporal) de Jacob Black._

* * *

Estaba jodidamente nervioso. Charlie Swan, el siempre sereno y tranquilo jefe de policía. Volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo, aunque sabía que luego Alice intentaría peinarlo de nuevo. Pero ¿acaso no era normal que se sintiera así? Su hija, su pequeña Bella, estaba a punto de casarse. Se casaría con Edward y se iría lejos, a Alaska. Y dejaría de tenerla en casa, rondando de un lado para otro. Volvería a su vida de huevos fritos, sin nadie que cuidara de él. Bella se iría y él se quedaría solo de nuevo, como lo había estado tanto tiempo.

El pensamiento era deprimente, debía pensar en alguna otra cosa.

En Renée, por ejemplo. Había llegado la noche anterior y apenas se había separado de Bella, colmándola de abrazos y de palabras de ánimo. Estaba preciosa, parecía que no hubiera envejecido un día desde la última vez que la vio, con su sempiterna sonrisa y los ojos destilando luz. Si se esforzaba casi podía recordar su perfume, fresco y agradable, como una mañana de primavera.

Joder, se estaba comportando como un idiota, y no sabía si era por la boda de Bella o por el hecho de tener a Renée cerca de él _(aunque fuera con Phil a su lado)_. Mirando el reloj decidió que quizás ya sería hora de ir hacia la iglesia, no quería que Bella se enfadara con él por llegar tarde el día de su boda. Cogió la chaqueta del traje y se la puso a pesar de estar en Agosto, el clima de Forks nunca había sido muy agradable. Lo que sin ninguna duda se esperaba es que Renée, con un traje azul, estuviera apoyada sobre su coche y sonriéndole, como si fuera algo natural. Dejó que Charlie se acercara lo suficiente para que la oyera.

-Pensé que a Bella le haría ilusión que llegáramos juntos, y a Phil no le ha importado. El día de la boda de nuestra hija es algo que deberíamos de compartir.

Charlie, sin saber muy bien qué decir, asintió y se metió en el coche. Ella se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y antes de que le diera tiempo a meter las llaves en el contacto Renée le tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas.

-Nuestra pequeña se casa.

Charlie asintió y creyó que se le paraba el corazón cuando notó las manos pequeñas de su ex mujer sobre las suyas. Renée siempre había tenido las manos muy suaves y él demasiado ásperas y torpes.

-¿Tú no tienes la impresión de que no volverás a verla?-continuó ella. Charlie asintió, y aunque nunca había formulado sus emociones de esa manera se dio cuenta de que era ésa la sensación que tenía.- Pero es extraño. A pesar de este sentimiento, no estoy preocupada por Bella. Sé que Edward la cuidará.

Charlie decidió callarse sus opiniones respecto a Edward y dedicarse a sentir el tacto de Renée sobre su piel. Sabía que no podían quedarse eternamente de esa manera, pero no por ello no lo deseó.

Joder, seguía enamorado de ella, no importaba cuánto tratara de negárselo. Y quizás fue por la consciencia de que ahora que Bella se iba no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo, o quizás porque llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose aquello que más deseaba, pero antes de que Renée pudiera darse cuenta, le tomó la cara con su mano libre y la besó. La besó con fuerza, sabiendo que era su única oportunidad, la besó intentando decirle todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar. La besó como si ella siguiera siendo su esposa y se permitió el lujo de engañarse unos instantes imaginando que Renée aún lo quería. Ella respondió al beso con suavidad y soltando la mano de Charlie se agarró a su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia ella. No debieron de ser más de tres minutos, cuatro como mucho, pero finalmente Charlie decidió imponer la razón en aquella locura. No importaba lo mucho que la quisiera porque ella ya no era su esposa.

Incómodo, apartó las manos del rostro de Renée y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando respirar normalmente y no volver a abalanzarse sobre la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Charlie…

No quería encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de compasión, pero cuando Renée hablaba con ese tono de voz, Charlie sabía que estaba perdido.

-¿Por qué no me seguiste?

De todas las cosas que habían pasado por su mente, las palabras de Renée no encajaban en ninguna parte.

-No creo que sirva de nada hablarlo a estas alturas.

Había sonado más brusco de lo que pretendía, pero su divorcio no era algo que tuviera ganas de tratar. Hacía muchos años de eso y Renée, casada de nuevo, ahora estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¿No te gustaba lo suficiente?-Charlie la miró con los ojos desorbitados.- Yo a ti sí te quería, te quería mucho, pero sentía que en este lugar me moriría, que me moriría de tristeza. Esperé que me siguieras algún tiempo, pero tú nunca viniste. Y con el tiempo, me cansé de esperar.

Charlie intentó pensar en mil maneras de decirle que él nunca había dejado de amarla, que la quería y que si no hubiera sido por sus padres enfermos habría corrido tras ella a cualquier lugar soleado del planeta. Intentó expresarlo, pero las palabras se le trababan antes de formar ningún sonido en su garganta. La miró a los ojos, expectantes de su próximo movimiento, y la besó de nuevo, como si no tuvieran que asistir a la boda de su hija en breve. Fue un beso corto y suave, dulce, tierno, como Charlie recordaba sus besos. Se separaron y el hombre tuvo que cerrar los ojos, incapaz de encarar los de ella, para decirle toda la verdad.

-Nunca dejé de quererte.

Sabía que esas palabras complicaban las cosas más allá de un par de besos, pero el alivio que sintió en su interior, cómo si algo muy pesado empezara a desaparecer, impidió que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

-Quizás en alguna vida nos reencontramos en un lugar soleado.

Charlie abrió los ojos, estupefacto y tras observar la mirada triste de Renée decidió que lo mejor era arrancar el coche. Porque seguía enamorado de ella y si hubiera actuado antes quizá las cosas serían muy distintas, pero había llegado tarde y ahora ella estaba enamorada de Phil. Charlie sintió por segunda vez cómo perdía el amor de su vida y sabía que ahora no había viaje posible para recuperarla.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia ella se fue con Phil, que la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Él se sintió miserable, pero intentó disimularlo por Bella.

Después de todo, hoy era su gran día.

* * *

**No estoy muy convencida del final, pero no encontraba una manera decente de terminarlo. Lo sé, la viñeta no lleva a ninguna parte, pero yo creo que Renée está muy enamorada de Phil, así que (por el momento), no la veo capaz de dejarlo por Charlie.**

**No sé, tomatazos, ropa interior y ladrillos de las obras de al lado de casa, todo es bien recibido.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
